DVDs become common as optical discs onto which various information such as main picture information, audio information, sub-picture information, reproduction control information and so on is recorded. According to a DVD standard, the main picture information (video data), the audio information (audio data) and the sub-picture information (sub-picture data) are packetized each with the reproduction control information (navigation data) and are multi-recorded onto a disc in a program stream format of MPEG 2 (Moving Picture Experts Group phase 2), which is a high performance encoding technology. Among them, the main picture information has data, which is compressed in a MPEG video format (ISO 13818-2), for one stream in one program stream. On the other hand, the audio information is recorded in a plurality of formats (i.e. linear PCM, AC-3, MPEG audio and so on) and has data for up to 8 streams in one program stream. The sub-picture information is defined by a bitmap, and is compressed and recorded in a run length method, and has data for up to 32 streams in one program stream.
On the other hand, a transport stream format of MPEG2 standard is coming to be standardized, which is suitable for data transfer. According to the transport stream format, a plurality of elementary streams are transferred at the same time. For example, a plurality of programs, such as a plurality of satellite digital broadcasting channels in one satellite radio wave, are transmitted at the same time in a TDM (Time Division Multiplex) scheme.
In an application for recording a DVD of this type, a DVD recorder is on the market. This recorder is adapted to record one play list as control information or logic information to control the reproduction, so that a record unit from a start of recording to an end of recording is reproduced as one title (e.g. one movie, one program and so on), while an inputted record signal is converted into a video recording format and is then recorded.